


Octavio

by ImperiusRex



Series: Namor Week 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, misbehaving octopi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Namor Week Day 5: Domestic/FamilyThis fic was a prompt given to me on tumblr: Namorita has a tiny pet octopus that likes to annoy Namor specifically.
Relationships: Namor the Sub-Mariner & Namorita Prentiss
Series: Namor Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717078
Kudos: 1





	Octavio

**Author's Note:**

> Namor Week Day 5: Domestic/Family  
> This fic was a prompt given to me on tumblr: Namorita has a tiny pet octopus that likes to annoy Namor specifically.

Namor had never really spent any amount of time around teenagers. His own teen years was filled with fights among his cousins and mean spirited pranks that they pulled on him. So having Namorita around was an… experience. 

Nita mainly spent her time with Betty Dean-Prentiss, his widowed old flame who had adopted Nita and become a mother to her, but she often came down to Atlantis to visit Namor when she didn’t have any college studies to attend to. Namor had offered her a place in Atlantis to live permanently now that he was back in control of the throne and could provide a safe haven for her but Nita wasn’t interested in staying below the waves.

One day while she was on her Spring Break, though Namor wasn’t sure why spring would need a break, Nita brought home a tiny octopus from the wild and he was not pleased. However his cousin’s pleas had him agreeing to letting her keep the thing and giving it access to the palace. The royal palace was already home to many small fish and the rather large kraken who liked to live in the lower levels. What was one more pet?

Namor regretted his decision almost immediately, the day after Nita left to return to college classes for the week was when the trouble began. At first Namor wasn’t sure what was happening, things he had set down moments before went missing, his squid ink pen, his books and scrolls. Each one of them had been taken the moment his back was turned. He thought he was losing his mind and forgetting where he set them. He had his servants look all throughout the palace for them. Then food in the kitchens went missing followed by someone messing with his clothes. Namor was not in the best of moods and trying to find the culprit was driving him insane.

When Nita came down during her day off from school to visit her tiny octopus whom she had taken to calling Octavio she laughed when Namor told her about what’s been happening.

Namor grumbles, “I fail to see the humor in this. There is a thief in the palace. When I get my hands on them-”

“Oh Neptune. Just follow me cousin.” Nita leads Namor to her room and shows him her closet, inside were all the things that had been missing including many pairs of Namor’s green scaled speedos.

Namor is dumbfounded. Then it clicks. He turns to the tiny cephalopod that was hiding in Nita’s hair, “I’ll eat him for dinner!”

Nita rolls her eyes, “No you won’t.”She takes her pet out of her hair and pets him as he curls up in her palm. “Aren’t you clever Octavio?”

Namor glares at the tiny cephalopod as Nita swam off with him. He later instructs his servants to make his closet octopus proof. That proved to be an ongoing challenge since everyone knows just how clever octopi were. No matter what they tried, Octavio found some way to get in and mess with his stuff, even if the octopus couldn’t fit his speedos through the tiny gaps he managed to find each time, he still managed to annoy Namor by putting his stuff in the wrong places. Octavio didn’t seem to want to annoy any other Atlantean in the palace so Namor was stuck with a misbehaving Octavio who missed Nita while she was away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't finished Namor week on time but I am going to continue the rest of the prompts.


End file.
